


Slushie Blue- Spideypool Soulmate AU

by Bottom_PeteParker



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Marvel, Soulmate AUs - Fandom, Spider-Man - All Media Types, one shot - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Andrew Garfield - Freeform, Breif mention of sex, Deadpool - Freeform, Fluff, Generic tumblr prompt, Hair color au, M/M, Marvel - Freeform, Peter Parker - Freeform, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Spideypool - Freeform, Wade Wilson - Freeform, cute short story, legal age gap, spiderman - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-07
Updated: 2016-07-07
Packaged: 2018-07-22 05:57:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7422589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bottom_PeteParker/pseuds/Bottom_PeteParker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Generic soulmate au. Your hair color marks on the wrist of your soulmate and changes if you dye your hair.</p><p>As told in a third person overview of Wade Wilson.</p><p>Short, sweet, unedited. Happy little one shot.</p><p>***THIS WAS POSTED FOREVER AGO BC I WAS BORED AND IDK WHERE IT WAS BUT ITS BACK***</p><p>***UNEDITED AT THIS TIME***</p>
            </blockquote>





	Slushie Blue- Spideypool Soulmate AU

Wade remembers everyone else with a brown stripe on their wrist walking to a corner in their first grade classroom. There were a couple different groups of kids. The browns,the reds,the blondes, and the adults had some greys. There were a few with bright colors such as green on their wrists, who bragged that their soulmate was a cool person with a skateboard or a swingset in their backyard.

He stepped into the corner with the brown marks and they all compared how dark or light they were. No one made a move to talk with Wade so he sat there alone studying his color. It was a mousy brown. 

He wondered who she was.

•

His dad got rougher at home around the time of his tenth birthday. Not that he had been gentle before. Every night he'd look down at that soft brown rectangle, three inches long and two inches high. Beautiful. 

When he went to kill his father he put a bandaid over it. One of those ones that go on your knees. It felt wrong to get it all bloody. Years from then when he would join Special Forces, he'd do the same thing. Keep the smooth brown flesh pure of his sins.

•

He discovered so time long ago that he was attracted to guys too. It wasn't until he kicked a guys ass for kicking his son out for being gay that he considered this soulmate could be a guy. Most people in the world had brown hair. Now he had to look at every man and woman.

•

He fell in love with Vanessa. Her hair was brown, but not that gorgeous brown that marked his wrist. He convinced himself that the lighting was just different. He really loved her, but she wasn't his soulmate. The cancer devastated both of them and as he thought about losing her, he also couldn't help but think about this mysterious person.

He searched until the fifth ‘O’ on the Google search results for ‘What happens to your mark when your soulmate dies?’

•

He did Weapon X for Vanessa. That's what he told himself before he knew that it was Weapon X. He wanted to get better for her. He didn't care about whatever person had his dirty blonde hair on their arm. That's what he told himself before he knew what he was in for.

After the torture and after becoming free he realized his skin was scarred and damaged forever and there was not an inch that was smooth.

Except for the three inches long and two inches high strip of soft brown.

•

Deadpool came to life and he continued this rampage of destruction and revenge. He wrapped a red scarf around his wrist under the suit just as an extra layer. He often thought about the person on the other side of this whole thing. With his mark. Every person with brown hair he came across he checked with his wrist. He looked at it so much he didn't need to physically compare them. It was burned into his memory. The new voices in his head reminded him to check.

Even the dead bodies of the ones his blades got to first.

•  
He started following hero stories. Avengers, X Men, but one guy caught his eye. A lean male who flew through the sky on webs who called himself Spiderman. He took on lower bad guys than the others and had a horrible rep by a local newspaper. But he did good. Plus he had a nice ass and sported a similar suit to Wade's. 

The voices whispered quietly about if this guy had brown hair or not. 

He packed his bag and headed for the city.

•

Friends.

Team mates.

Spiderman kept Wade on the good guy track and in turn he wasn't a lonely guy in the middle of the night. They became good friends.

Wade didn't show his face.

Neither did Spiderman.

•

He often teased about being in love with the hero and one day he realized he was. He'd never seen his hair but once more he told himself he didn't care. 

Spider Man kept his personal information off the table. Anything that would be included in your average Facebook profile was out of the question.

But he shared his interests and everything else. He was a sweet, perfect guy. A hard worker and a shoulder to cry on.

“Spidey?”

“Yeah man?” 

“Do you have a soulmate?”

He shook his head. There was hope.

•

They kissed one day on a roof somewhere Wade couldn't care to remember. Spiderman had such sweet lips.

•

One day he was hurt and Wade had to take his boyfriend to his own apartment for care. 

Who knew you could have a boyfriend and not even know his name.

•

Spiderman started showing up in ‘normal’ clothes and just his mask. Wade lived for the buzz of his voice and the feel of his hands. 

“Wade?”

“Yeah baby boy?”

“My names Peter. Peter Parker. I'm twenty five and I-”

He knew his boyfriend of a year and a halfs name. His wrist itched and his brain screamed for him to lift the mask.

•

He saw Peter's mark for the first time. It was an off brown or perhaps an off blonde. He searched his mind for what color his hair used to be. He couldn't remember.

•

Peter got him to take off his mask and he didn't scream or vomit like Wade's original thoughts. He kissed him hard and needy like a horny teenager at a party. They had the most mind blowing sex he's ever had in his life. 

They held hands and Peter traced up and down some scars. Wade stares into the thick brown locks and tries to remember that specific shade he was looking for, the one burned into his brain and his heart. He didn't want to think about that person somewhere when he had Peter on his chest. 

•

He was almost certain that Peter's hair matched his wrist until a man at some chain restaurant diner took his order. He wanted some cheap food and was met with almost three years of his whole life waiting for this person down the drain.

•

“Pete you need to stop.” His fists were clenched and their voices were raised. Peter was drunk and broken down.

“No! You're my soulmate!” He waved his wrist in the air and the off blonde,brown, whatever, looked him in the eye like a nasty reminder that he was alone. Peter loved him and Wade didn't know why. He was an ugly monster.

“Baby, I know what it's like to convince yourself that that stupid mark is someone's its not. You don't deserve to handle a trainwreck like me.”

“So you're going to fucking break up with me? After all this?” He was still pretty, even when he cried. 

“You don't need this shit.”

“You don't need to break up with me! Especially since you're my soulmate!”

The voices in his head argued back and forth. Just leave, don't leave him.

Wade didn't want to leave him but he didn't want to waste the rest of Peter's life. 

He slammed his beer bottle to the ground and sloppily ran to the bathroom and locked the door. He had been real shaken up since Aunt May died three months ago. He feared that Peter would do something he couldn't come back from. 

 

He screamed and begged and cried for Peter.

When he finally knocked down the door it smelled like bleach.

Damn those reinforced doors they worked on.

There were boxes of hair dye on the ground ripped to shreds. Peters hands were in gloves and he was washing bleaching from his hair. 

“Peter what are you doing, please calm down.”

“Fuck you Wade Wilson!” He dumps a bottle of blue dye into his hair and scrubs in the same was as he cleans the floor.

“Look at your wrist.”

“Peter-”

“Look!”

Wade tears his eyes away from the man in their bathroom and watches his mark. The mousy brown he's admired so much was a brassy yellow. It was turning into a greenish blue. 

Just like Peter's hair.

He laughed and dropped to his knees. Wade follows him to the ground and holds his face in his hands.

“I told you Wade!”

“I know you stupid shit. I know.”

They kiss through the tears and the voices scream in joy. He found him.

•

They get married. In all their wedding photos Peter has a shit eating grin on his face and Slushie Blue hair. Wades not looking at the camera. Hes looking at Peter.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading this one shot. I have another,longer, Spideypool up whoch i regularly update. Thank you for reading and this is unedited


End file.
